Goodbye Neverland
by A Sorrowful September
Summary: Sage Reynolds leads a normal life for a 17 year old girl, but when she comes home to find her family murdered, that will all change. Will she be able to deal with finding out who she really is? Jake/OC. Better than it sounds. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping a journal has always seemed unimportant to me. I'm basically talking to myself; can't I do that in my head? Alas, my "shrink" says that it would be helpful for me to write out the events that have led me to therapy in the first place because "I don't seem to want to communicate to her verbally". Whatever. So here goes. My name is Sage Autumn Reynolds. Sage..what were my parents thinking eh? Anyway, before any of this…stuff happened I was just a normal 16-year-old girl who thought her life was basically perfect. I mean, don't get me wrong I had your basic teenage issues like a curfew and punishment for bad grades but I never considered my life to be a nightmare. I guess now I'm supposed to write about the day I found out that I was wrong.

It was the first day back to school after summer, in my junior year. Exciting stuff. My parents were both professors at some community college about 10 miles from our house. I had a pretty standard family life. Two loving parents, complete with an annoying infant brother named Liam who never seemed to be happy long enough to stop crying. The only thing even a little out of place was our family pet, Pork. He was my pot bellied pig that I begged my father for for three straight weeks after I found him, persistence pays off. Anyway on with what this stupid journal is actually being written about.

Anyway, like I said first day back after summer break. I woke up and did my morning routine; you know, hair, brush teeth, clothes. When I got down the stairs my parents were at their normal seats around the table while Liam was strapped into his highchair, nothing out of the ordinary…but for some reason I couldn't help but feeling like something was wrong, but since I could see nothing out of place, I shook it off as me being tired.

"Morning mom, Morning dad" I said while bending down to give Liam a little peck on the cheek. I ended up getting smeared in the face with his soggy cheerios. Brat.

"Oh, hey honey, can you make sure you come straight home after school, your mother and I have something to tell you."

"Ok sure dad" I reply, noticing that my mother looks….terrified.

And as I walk out of the house and start my short walk to school, the feeling comes back and this time I don't bother trying to shake it. Something is definitely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

As I arrive on the concrete pathway that leads up to my own personal prison, I spot my best and only friend April standing by the front door. Unusually, I find myself wishing I could just walk through the crowded halls alone. Whatever it is that's going on at home has got me pretty wound up. Apparently, April has ESP.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, I just think my parents have some bad news to deliver, my dad wants me straight home after school so he and my mom can tell me something."

"Ooh, that's a drag, so no practice today?"

"fraid not, but hey, my golden vocals could probably stand to be put to rest for a couple days" I chuckle.

Another part of my past life that I just happened to love. I was the lead vocalist in a band called Fully Sanctioned. Now, in life number two, I haven't even met anyone who likes music let alone plays it. As soon as April and I part ways, the light mood that we effortlessly fell into was gone. I had, in fact, lied to my best friend. I may not have known what my parents had to say, but I knew it was going to be life changing. Looking back now I wish I had known sooner, but we'll get back to that later. Right now, it's time to hike up my Invader Zim backpack and start my day.

"annnddd 5...4..3...2...1...YES! homeward bound" I shout enthusiastically

"Jeesh, calm down there killler, I thought you had bad news waiting for you? Wouldn't you want to put that off as long as possible?" April asks with her perfectly plucked eyebrowed raised to her hairline

"Eh, I figure it's like a band aid, it's best to just get it over with haha, anyway I'll see you later Ape." I yell as I run toward home.

If I had known then what I know now, I would have hugged my best friend instead of just waving goodbye while jogging away. I wouldn't have complained when my baby brother smeared almost everything he ate on my face and clothes. I would have spent more time with my parents instead of practicing with my band in all my spare time, and I would have appreciated my life for what it was. Blessed. Now that I'm done droning on with all of this background information, let the real story begin. However, I will warn you ahead of time, If you're a fan of fluffy stories with butterflies and happy endings you might as well stop reading now..because this is not one of those stories. Buckle your seatbelts kids, it's going to be a long ride.

(THIS IS WHEN THE BACKGROUND INFO ENDS AND THE PLOT COMES IN)

Almost there, almost there, almost there. I'm both nervous and excited to find out what my parents have to say. Nervous because I know that this news, whatever it is, is something big. Excited because i'm not entirely sure that this is a bad thing. I can tell you one thing, nothing could prepare me for the scene that laid behind the door of the house i'd lived in all my life. Blood. Alot of blood, but that wasn't the

worst of it. It was the bodies that were lying in it. My mom, who's eyes were normally bright and happy, were dull and lifeless and staring straight at me where I stood. My father, who's now mangled body laid in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, but worse than that sight? Was that fact that cradled in my mothers arms, was the cold and stiff body of my baby brother, Liam. I immediately started trying to shake them awake...I didn't care that I was now bathed in my family's blood.

'This isn't real, this can't be real' is the only thought running through my head

It's not until much later...after the police and nosy neighbors had asked all of their questions and I had been moved to a "safe house" for the night, that my situation started to sink in. I was alone. My whole family had been murdered, I wasn't allowed to speak to anybody I'd once known, and in the morning I was being shipped to live with some small town sheriff and his daughter. Forks, Washington. As the daylight slowly approaches, I climb into the dusty and somewhat uncomfortable bed in the safe house and try to get some sleep, but all I can see is my mother's lifeless eyes. I now know what they were trying to tell me. They knew this was coming, and I intend to find out why.


End file.
